


Audition

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on the old kink meme, so I hope it's OK to post in this collection. Prompt was: AU in which Zach runs an escort agency and Chris comes to him looking for work, but first he must "audition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

He’s generic, Zach thinks, until he lifts his eyelashes and lets out the full force of his baby-blues. Wow. Okay. Not so generic after all. Chris Pine, he said his name was, when he walked into reception, and Zach watched him for a while on the monitor in his office. Zoe was marvelously indifferent, ratcheting up the kid’s discomfort. Zach smiles. She’s due a raise.

She shows him into Zach’s office after a closely-timed twenty-minute wait, and leaves him standing uncertainly in front of the desk. Zach doesn’t keep a chair available for visitors; no point making new assets feel immediately comfortable.

The scars on Chris’ face are more noticeable up close, but not a problem. There are clients who pay big bucks for imperfections, more than the plastic twinks earn sometimes. And if he’s as blessed in the cock department as he seems to be, this kid could be a great little investment.

Zach leans back in his enormous leather chair behind the desk, folds his hands together in his lap, framing his crotch. “Chris, was it? Have you worked in this industry before?”

“No, sir.” The kid shakes his head, somehow looking even more nervous than he did when he walked in the door. Sir. Lovely. Just the kind of respect the punters will go for. “Just – I know a guy who works here. He said it was a good place. That you’re…fair.”

“We strive for a healthy work-life balance here,” Zach tells him, all smooth words and buttery half-truths. Making the boys work shorter shifts keeps them eager for more work, and more energetic. They don’t get fucked-out half as quick as Karl’s boys do. But Zach knows that Karl’s selling point _is_ the promise of steady, even constant work.

“That sounds good?” Chris is tentative, wants to say the right things. Wants to please. Excellent trait.

Zach stands, rounds the desk and sits on the corner of it. He folds his arms and crosses his ankles, the picture of relaxation, and gives the kid an appraising once-over, twice-over. Frowns a little to sell it. “Gay for pay, or pleasure?”

“P–pleasure.”

Zach sighs, shakes his head. “Sorry, kid. I don’t take liars.”

“I’m not lying! I like it, I swear to God.”

“You were half-hard in your jeans, staring at Zoe in reception. You think I wouldn’t notice something like that? I’m observant, Christopher.” He straightens, and walks around Chris in a circle, looking him over. The kid fidgets.

“I like girls,” he admits. “But I like guys, too.”

“You like getting fucked by hard, hot dicks? Like having your ass pounded?”

Chris actually blushes at the words, and Zach has to bite back a delighted laugh. This kid could make a fortune.

“Yeah. I like – that. What you said.” He stands up straighter, and Zach sees some of the fight coming back into him. “I like to suck cock. I like getting fucked. I like getting covered in cum.”

“You like eating out assholes? Getting fisted?” There we go. Chris deflates, looking embarrassed.

“Would I have to do that?”

“Clients are probably going to wanna eat you. Doing them in turn, well, that’s negotiable. And fisting is special contract only. I’m gonna guess it’s not high on your list of preferred services right now.” He stops in front of him and gives a sympathetic smile. “Look, I’m just trying to scare you. See where your threshold is. Most of the time is your standard suck-and-fuck. You can even choose top or bottom most of the time. Rubbers all the time for anal, and if a client asks for bare you tell him no and that he can take it up with me. If you want to use protection for oral, that’s up to you. We screen our clients as much as possible, so while I can’t guarantee your safety, I can say we’ve never had an incident.”

Chris nods hard. “Yeah, I talked to Anton, he said – he said you really take care of your employees.”

Anton is earning himself a nice little commission for bringing in so many new faces this month. “Right. So, I take forty percent of your earnings, and that’s a better deal than you’ll find in similar places round here even if they say they’ll take a lesser percentage, because we charge more per hour. Upshot: you’ll get paid well. Very well.”

Chris is looking relieved. “Cool. Yeah. Great.”

“The thing is, Chris,” Zach says, and sits on the edge of his desk again, “I can’t just take you without knowing what you can do.” He raises an eyebrow, waiting.

The kid is bright pink, licking his lips repetitively in what Zach is sure is a nervous tic. But gorgeous lips. “Sure. That’s…understandable.”

Zach waits until the silence between them becomes uncomfortable. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear,” he says at last. “All my boys have to audition. For me.”

“Here? You mean – right now?”

Zach gives a little sigh, like he’s tired of having to spell it out, and goes back behind the desk to sit in his chair.

Chris rubs a hand across the back of his neck, and stammers out, “Sure, I mean, I – sorry. I just didn’t get it. What do you want me to do?”

Zach keeps his voice calm, even, authoritative. “You could get on your knees and blow me. Just a suggestion. But I don’t want to interfere with your own methods, if you have them.”

The kid really couldn’t look more awkward. He walks over and kneels clumsily between Zach’s spread thighs, and reaches for his waistband. “Can I – do you have a condom?”

Zach frowns. Officially, it’s up to the boys whether they suit-up for oral, but it’s not encouraged. “In the drawer.”

“I meant,” Chris says, and takes a deep breath. “I meant, do you want me to use one?”

“That’s up to you.”

“I don’t really like them.” He looks up, expectant, and Zach just stares back. “Okay. No rubber.” He’s got Zach’s fly open now, and looks a little scandalized to find bare cock, no underwear. “Can you – move up a little?” Zach shifts himself off the seat an inch, to let Chris pull his jeans down.

It’s all bland and generic so far, as BJs go, until Chris leans forward and rubs his face all over Zach’s cock like he’s trying to mark himself with its scent. Zach feels his dick go from pleasantly stiff to aching-hard within the space of twenty seconds. The half-smile on the kid’s face just sells it even more, and Zach has to bite back a moan.

“You have a beautiful cock.” And damn if it doesn’t sound completely sincere. Chris sticks out his tongue, pink and plump, just like his lips, and gives Zach a thorough licking, curling around and making sure every ridge, every delicate vein gets attention. Noses into Zach’s balls, sucking each of them into his mouth until the hairs are slicked and wet. He comes up for air, and asks, “You like that?”

“Not bad.” Zach has to make an effort to keep his voice level. “Nothing I haven’t had before.”

Chris pouts a little, and then smiles. “You see this mouth? Perfect for cocksucking, right?”

Zach is about to make some non-committal noise when Chris makes a kissy-face at him, and takes hold of his dick. He presses the head of it into the soft pillow of his pursed lips and sucks down on the head. No teeth; not even a hint of anything hard or sharp. It’s like sliding bare into a well-fucked asshole, and Zach can’t stop the gasp.

Chris looks up at him and actually winks, the little shit. Oh, he’ll pay for that.

Then there’s tongue, flicking over Zach’s slit, a different kind of warmth and wet from the surrounding lips, and fuck it, Zach’s not that proud; he groans, and sinks back in his chair. Chris pulls back, blows on the tip of his cock, just enough to make sure he feels the temperature change, and then wraps his lips back around it. Slides down slowly until Zach can feel Chris’ chin resting gently on his balls, and holy _fuck_ the kid can deepthroat like a pro. He’s sucked a lot of dick to get this good.

His lips are just the right tension as he pulls back up, tight as fingers. The only times Zach feels teeth are right when he wants them, a touch of danger, a reminder that he’s fucking a mouth. Chris works his throat around the head of his cock when it’s swallowed down, grunting with the effort.

“Enough,” Zach gasps. “Get up, and get your clothes off. I want to try your ass now.”

Chris smirks, like he thinks he’s got one over on him, and Zach decides that a rough, hard fuck is the way to go. Make sure the kid knows who the boss is. Zach doesn’t like any of his boys to get ideas above their station.

The kid pulls off his tee, shimmies his jeans down, and hooks his fingers into the elastic of his briefs. He’s trying to put on a show. Zach rolls his eyes and yanks them down for him. A small cry escapes him as his dick catches, slaps back up on his belly, hard and flushed dark at the head, shiny with precum. It’s fucking dazzling. Thick, cut, nine inches easy. Zach can almost hear the _ding ding ding jackpot_ noise as he stares at it. This cock will make them both a mint.

Zach stands, pushes Chris over the desk, ignoring the muttered, “Kinky.” He reaches into the drawer again and throws a sample tube of Boy Butter onto the desk next to Chris’ hand.

“Stretch yourself out for me.” He can tell by the way Chris drops his head that he’s embarrassed again, but he obediently takes the tube, coats his fingers. Bends over again and starts probing at his own asshole. Zach stands back to watch. Beautiful hole, too – light brown hairs around a tight little ring. It takes him a while to work up to three fingers, and Zach slaps his hand away before he really adjusts. He wants to feel that for himself.

He grabs the lube and a rubber, coats himself quickly and lines up. The grunt of pain Chris makes, followed by an extended groan, has him ready to shoot almost before he’s all the way in, but Zach is a pro, and this audition has to be thorough. He gets balls-deep, inch by inch, forcing noise after noise out of the kid.

When he’s in to the hilt, he pauses. “I think we need an objective observer.” Chris jerks underneath him, and Zach pushes him back to the desk firmly. “Gotta make sure you look like you’re enjoying it, kid, and I can’t see your face like this. Do we have a problem here?”

A short silence, and then a growled, “No.”

Zach pushes the intercom. “Zoe?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Come in here a minute, would you?”

Zoe struts in, all business, and leans back against the door after closing it.

“Tell me what you think,” Zach says to her, and she gives a bored nod. He starts in on the fucking, hard in and out, watching the way Chris’ muscles move under the skin of his shoulders, watching Zoe’s face – even she looks impressed – and goddamn the kid is tight. Hot, tight, and panting, pushing back now as he takes it all, his greedy asshole clamping around Zach’s cock.

“Fuck,” he gasps, and Zach sees Zoe’s eyes widen.

“Good?” Zach asks her.

“Top-notch, I’d say, Boss.”

“Thanks. That’ll be all.”

She leaves abruptly, and Zach knows she’s going to be demanding details later. But for now, all he wants to think about is how incredible this feels, and how Chris is grunting and groaning and clutching at the desk like he doesn’t know whether to pull away or push back on to the cock fucking him.

It’s not going to take long at this rate, and Zach wonders whether he should make Chris blow or not. Might as well do the kid a favor, keep him on-side. He grabs at that magnificent cock, gives it a few tugs, and is rewarded by Chris’ asshole twitching around his own dick. “You’re gonna come for me now. Spurt all over my desk, go on.” Zach jerks him in a steady rhythm, timing it to his own thrusts.

It’s all the encouragement Chris needs, and the sound of his orgasm is enough to drive Zach into his with a loud shout, pumping hard as he can into the kid and filling the rubber.

Chris collapses onto the desk, breathing heavily, sweat breaking out over his lower back.

Zach pulls out and trashes the condom, cleans himself down with some wet wipes and tucks his cock away. Chris is still lying across the desk, and Zach can’t resist pulling those spectacular ass-cheeks open and inspecting his work. Chris’ asshole is red and puffy, but still tight as ever as Zach tests it with a finger. He ignores Chris’ groan of pleasure.

“Nice,” Zach says. He places the wet wipes in front of Chris’ nose. “Clean yourself off.”

Chris does as he’s told, a little shaky, and then stands up, wipes off his chest and belly where he’s come on himself. After a quick glance at Zach, he wipes down the desk too. He dresses carefully and then folds his arms, gives a challenging look at Zach.

“So?”

Zach nods. “I think we can find something for you here. Welcome aboard.”


End file.
